


Dirty Dancing

by noodlez69



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akali is a bottom, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlez69/pseuds/noodlez69
Summary: The K/DA girls are performing live in front of large crowd where everything seems to be going well but something is wrong with Akali. Her moves were off and her singing was flawed. What was going on with her? Only the band's mischievous singer Evelynn seems to know.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Kudos: 117





	Dirty Dancing

_ Meet the beat _

_ Raise the tempo _

_ Match the harmony _

_ Land the jump _

Those were the tasks that the young rapper/martial artist kept saying over and over in her head as her body moved seemingly on its own. The crowd was going wild infatuated with the spunky band member as she dazzled the audience with her dance moves. Akali was always known to be the wild card of the all girl group K/DA where here and 3 other fantastic female artists have taken the world by storm. She had been used to performing since she was 15 but only in front of small crowds in alleyways. Akali never would have imagined that she would be performing in front of thousands on a lit stage with millions watching her. Yet here she was doing what she did best, putting on a show. She was a crowd pleaser and always liked to keep them on their toes. However this time, something else was keeping Akali on her toes. To the untrained eye, she seemed to be following the music correctly dancing in sync with the rest of the members of K/DA. However, to a professional like Ahri the lead vocalist, it was pretty obvious that something was wrong with the younger member. After performing their last song before going on a short intermission, Akali was trying to be quick to get back to her dressing room but was stopped by the senior member.

“Kali what’s going on? Your steps are off and your rhythms are wrong. Are you hurt anywhere?” Ahri moved closer to get a better look at her fellow bandmate but Akali stepped back a bit trying to seem like she was caught off guard and was surprised. 

“W-what? No! I’m fine. Just a little sore from last night’s practice but I’m alright I promise.” The nervous rapper managed to say as she tried to keep her distance. 

  
“You know you can tell me if something is not right. I care about you and not just the band image. Tell me if you’re not feeling well and we can stop the show. You don’t have to push yourself.” 

“I’m telling you I’m fine Ahri. If anything does come up though you’ll be the first one I tell ok?” 

Ahri sighed and walked away towards her dressing room to get ready for the next act. Akali waited till the sound of Ahri’s heels clicking faded into nothing. Once the coast was clear and she saw no one else to run into, Akali sped walked to her dressing room almost sprinting to her one spot of salvation. She got to her door and placed her hand the knob halfway turning when she suddenly felt the presence of someone behind her. Instant chills were sent down her spine as she froze in place and watched as a slim hand with sharp metal claws wrapped around her hand. The metal was cold to the touch but the hand felt hot like fire. Akali dared to turn her eyes to see who was behind her only to find the one and only Evelynn. Evelynn was the other founding member of K/DA who personally recommended Akali to the higher ups. She was a powerful woman with a strong stage presence that caused everyone to turn their gaze when she entered the room. You couldn’t see it because she had blue shades on but behind the blue lenses were bright yellow eyes that could see into one’s soul. Her peering gaze could see through any lie and flaw within a person and when she found that flaw, she would use it and exploit her victims. Akali witnessed it first hand when a group of online critiques were talking about her love history and making suggestions that she was just a low sex worker who happened to get with someone rich. Instead of getting angry she simply called into one of their live sessions and tore apart everything wrong with the show. She had never seen 3 people begin to cry so quickly within the first 5 minutes of Evelynn’s short speech. Her power was tremendous and would make any human fall to their knees before her. Akali however was standing still in place frozen like a deer in the headlights. 

“Why hello there Kali.. I was waiting for you to show up.” 

Her smooth and lustrous voice echoed in Akali’s ears as she felt the hand on top of hers completely envelop her hand, taking it off the door knob. Evelynn’s familiar lashers wrapped around Akali’s waist out of nowhere and made her turn to face the taller diva. She practically towered over her in her high heels making her presence stronger than before. 

“U-uh hey Eve.. what’s up?” 

“I was just about to go get ready for the next act and thought I’d stop by to see how my  _ fa-vor-ite  _ pupil was doing.” 

The way she played with the word favorite was like a cat playing with its prey. Bouncing the syllables with her tongue like she was trying to coax something out of Akali. 

“Ah well I need to get ready and everything since we will be up soon. I’d hug you but I’m pretty sweaty so I’m gonna go.”

Akali tried to turn back and get her hand on the door to open it but then her body was forcefully pushed against the door. She tried to break free but smooth silk lashers kept her bound as Evelynn leaned in extremely close to Akali with her head inches away from hers. Evelynn turned towards Akali and whispered.    
  


“Are you still wearing that _special_ training equipment I lent to you?” 

Akali was silent and didn’t say anything fearing that someone would hear them but then an unexpected squeal came out of the rappers mouth the moment Evelynn pressed her knee between her legs. The sudden rush of pleasure jolted up Akali’s body to the apex of her skull making her almost let out a loud sound but she managed to choke it down by biting the inside of her lip. 

“Y-Yesss! Eve.. the equipment works g-great..” 

“Good~ I want to make sure this performance goes well for you. Afterall we’re going to debut our newest single to the public that happens to feature you. Do well.” 

With that, she let go and stepped away leaving Akali to try to stand on her own like a newborn deer. She took deep breaths to try to get herself back together and calm her racing heart. She then quickly rushed into her dressing room and dove head first into the couch that was there. The spunky rapper buried her face in a cushion and let out a muffled moan before turning around and spreading her legs apart. It was quiet in the room besides the usual background noise of crew members and makeup artists getting ready for the next act. If one were to listen carefully though, they would hear the faint sound of a buzzing similar to that of a bumblebee. There was no bumblebee flying in the room but instead buzzing busily between Akali’s legs. The relationship between Akali was not like the regular picture perfect kind you see on TV. Like the others in the past, Akali ended up falling for Evelynn. When the star performer found out about the newbie’s crush, Akali’s fate was sealed. 

Evelynn was known to be the type that liked to play with her toys and so naturally, Akali became her newest toy. She would constantly tease and push Akali to her limits slowly pushing them further and further out as she became more comfortable with the seductive demon. They had already done many things together behind the doors of the hotel rooms or closet doors but this was something entirely new. This was something much bigger that Akali never thought Evelynn would do. Evelynn liked to be the focus of the spotlight but she also liked to hide in the dark and watch her prey struggle before she went in for the kill. In this case, Akali was currently being tormented with a vibrating toy that Evelynn told her to keep on during the entire concert. Being the good newbie, she listens to her elders and now has the toy deep inside her. The vibrations varied in strength where sometimes they would be very weak and almost nonexistent. Then at other times the vibrations would be strong and almost make Akali fall on stage. 

“If you keep this on for the entire show without making a mess up, I’ll let you have one night to play with me as much as you’d like. Think you can handle that rouge?” 

That was the bet that Evelynn proposed to Akali and she agreed to it not even thinking what was going to be instore for her. Just the thought of being able to do whatever she wanted to do with Evelynn was something that was too tempting to pass up. Now as she lays on the couch trying to fight back the moans that were crashing against her throat like waves, Akali is starting to regret her decision. A bet is a bet however and Akali wasn’t a quitter. She was determined to prove to Evelynn that she could take on any challenge thrown at her and throw it right back. It was purely her iron will that kept her going through the performances so far but she felt that will starting to slip. She almost lost her balance twice during the last song and messed up some of the lyrics during the opening song. That was when Evelynn was testing out the toy for the first time to make sure it worked and boy did it. If it weren’t for the main chorus where everyone joins in the crowd would have heard Akali’s gasps. She laid there on the couch trying to calm herself even as the vibrations were constant against her sensitive clit when she heard a knock on the door.

“Hey you got 2 minutes Miss Akali!” 

That was her que to get ready and get backstage for the next act. She didn’t realize it had already been 8 minutes of their 10 minute break so she quickly sprung up and changed into the outfit she would be wearing to debut her new single. Sporting a dark navy cargo jacket, black top and matching shorts with a nylon top, and black knee high socks and shoes, she was ready. A quick fix in the mirror for her hair and then she was out the door to the backstage entrance. When she walked in a group of crewmembers approached her handing the things she would need for the song. Mic? Check. Radio buds? Check. Everything was set to go and all she needed was to wait for her signal. 

“Thank you all for waiting everyone! To start off the second act, have the K/DA’s newest song featuring your favorite rapper Akali! Comin up, The Baddest!” 

The announcer stopped talking and the concert hall got dark causing everyone to cheer with anticipation for the next performance. The music started to blast from the speaker and Akali knew that was her signal to get up on stage. She quickly ran up the stars and towards the spot where she was to be when the lights came on. As she was running though she almost fell forward for a sudden strong vibration halted her movement for a second. Evelynn had the remote to her toy and was in range so that the signal would reach Akali. The sinister seductress had set the toy to high making Akali trip up a bit before reaching the ready position. Luckily it was right before the lights came on and Akali managed to get to the designated position. She could feel the gaze of Evelynn’s yellow eyes staring at her from the side almost hearing the sound of her laughter. Akali had to focus however as the starting melody was about to finish and her time was up. 

The beginning of the song was Kai’sa and Evelynn primarily so all she had to do was keep up with the dancers which wasn’t too hard. Because Evelynn was singing she didn’t have the ability to mess with the remote too much but she didn’t know what would happen when her turn comes up. Evelynn finishes the last of her lyrics leading up to Akali’s big solo where she had a long rap so she moved towards the center stage where a group of background dancers were forming a wall where she would jump out from. The beat drops and then Akali explodes through the wall of dancers making her entrance to the crowd where she started to rap. 

_ Uh, I spit heat, I'll melt your face off _

_ Disappear, I'm your eraser (Yeah) _

_ In the cut just like a razor _

_ Murder business, where my blazer? _

_ I got all the boys on me _

_ I got all the lines on ring _

_ Knock 'em dead, turning heads _

_ I got all the eyes on me _

_ Pretty face georeodeureowa yuhaeng seonduja _

_ Wonhajiman mothajana aega tajana _

_ You like, "Woah, 'Kali, you the GOAT" _

_ Nan alji I know _

_ Junbihae 'cause I like to ball meomchuji ana _

_ Naneun lit keuge like a bit geugeo malgo byte _

_ Mideobwa keun mankeum keuge eokkae pyeogo high _

_ Baek peosenteu deombiji mothae jungnyeojujana _

_ Naneun boss ganji with the sauce wonhamyeon julge _

The crowd was going crazy and the diehards were screaming Akali’s name when she finished. She was surprised that Evelynn didn’t mess with her during that entire section of the song and was honestly expecting something to happen. On the contrary it almost seemed like Evelynn had turned off the toy entirely. There was something going on but Akali didn’t want to think about it too much because she still had one last part to do at the very end of the song. Towards the end of the final act Akali had a little bit to rap but production wanted to make her part explosive. They told her she should do some fancy martial arts moves that she was first seen doing when Ahri had scouted her. Akali agreed to this having the perfect move fit for the ending. This agreement was made before the agreement she made with Evelynn and now she has to think how she is going to perform the move with a toy inside her. 

The song was almost over as the members of K/DA continued to dance and sing to the rhythm of the song. Akali was doing her best to keep up with the rest of the girls making sure every step was perfect. Even despite Evelynn’s sneaky attacks where the toy’s vibrations were going off and on but never too powerful. Evelynn was using the dance moves Kai’sa had so unknowingly created where there was a lot of hip touching. This was giving Evelynn the perfect chance to sneak in a quick press of the button before the next beat where she would then turn it off. Kali did not falter however as she pushed through Eveylnn’s moves and the final part was coming up. 

Kali started to climb up a stair set that was placed for the final act where she was to jump from the high platform and perform some flips and tricks in the air. When she reached the top she held the mic up to her face. 

_ Sorry not sorry for bein' the best _

_ Eonjedeunji naega jom hae _

_ Look at the gold all on my chest _

_ Look at the gold, call it a flex _

Akali threw her mic to the side where there was a padded mat to catch the mic so it wouldn’t break. She then bent her knees and sprung high into the air followed by contorting her bodies in ways that made it seem like she was dancing in the air. It was at that point that all time seemed to stop for Akali. The vibrations between her legs were set to maximum and all of the muscles in Akali’s body clenched tightly. Euphoria shot straight into her brain and her breath was stolen from her lungs as she was suspended in the air for what felt like forever. 

_ She couldn’t believe it.  _

Akali had climaxed right there on stage in front of thousands. The thought of all of this happening at the same time made the pleasure even more intense as she felt her mind go numb. Akali was losing focus and was starting to fall fast but her body wasn’t in the right position to land. If she didn’t fix it quickly she was going to land on something that isn’t meant for bearing the weight of a human body. Her mind however was too high in the clouds to come back down and reorientate her so Akali fell making it look like it was part of the act. You could hear the crowd screaming almost what sounded like terror but that’s when two soft lashers came forward and wrapped themselves around her. They caught her ever so gracefully and helped Akali reorientate herself to land properly onto the stage. She landed with one knee to the ground and her fist in a fight position. The song ended and the audience roared with a loud thunder of cheers and excitement. Akali had managed to pull off the song without a hitch till the very end. Luckily she had a guardian demon watching over her. 

The song had ended and everyone was pleased with the song that they just performed. The next song was Kai’Sa’s and she was on her own which gave Evelynn the perfect chance to take Akali backstage and deal with the mind blown girl. Akali was having a hard time walking for legs were still jelly from both the orgasm and the fear of almost breaking her neck. Evelynn wasn’t the only one concerned about Akali though as Ahri had quickly rushed over to the two before Evelynn could sneak her off. 

“I saw what happened. Is she ok? Do I need to get the medic?” the lead asked concerned for Akali. 

“I’m going to take her to her room and check on her. You go get ready for your song. You’re up next gumiho.” 

Ahri wasn’t going to argue with Evelynn since she was right about being up next. Therefore she had no choice but to leave Akali in her care. The pop princess walked in the other direction to get to her dressing room leaving Evelynn to bring Akali to her room. The two got to the door with Evelynn opening it with her lashers. She shut the door and had Akali lay on the couch in the sweaty, exasperated mess that she was. Once everything was settled, Evelynn walked over and quickly undid Akali’s shorts revealing soaking wet panties. She carefully removed her panties revealing black straps. Evelynn undid the straps and then separated Akali’s legs so she could retrieve the toy that was buried so deeply within Akali. She slowly pulled it out causing Akali to moan in reaction as the 6 inch strap was removed from her overstimulated pussy. The strap had a clit accessory that was positioned just right over Akali’s so when she moved the vibrations were always there with her. The main culprit for her mind blowing orgasm was the shaft of the strap itself that had a slight curve to it. That curve was rubbing right against her g-spot when she moved in certain ways. When the toy started to vibrate at max however, that sent Akali’s privates into overdrive creating the most intense orgasm she had ever felt. 

She thought that was going to be the end of Evelynn’s torment but she was sadly very wrong. The toy was out but it was quickly replaced with Evelynn’s slim fingers. The sensation of her hand below her made Akali instinctively close her legs but Evelynn used her other hand to keep them open. Akali’s pussy was overstimulated and almost numb to the touch but Evelynn knew just how to get it going. 

“E-Eve.. Fuck..” 

A small series of moans escaped Akali’s lips as her head dipped back in a limp fashion. Her legs began to relax and Evelynn started to work her demonic magic making Akali feel even more pleasure. The stroking sensation was a lot nicer when compared to the vibrations. She knew her clit was going to be sore for a while after tonight but right now it was blissfully enjoying the soft touches of Evelynn’s fingers. Akali wasn’t just wet, she was soaked in her own fluids so much to the point that it was starting to get onto the couch. They were both lucky that the couches were leather in the dressing rooms. Evelynn’s hand moved from Akali’s tired clit to her dripping folds that quivered to the touch. Her fingers slid in with ease reaching deep inside. She then began to stroke the inner walls of Akali’s pussy causing her heart to jump a couple beats as pleasure began to radiate in her body again. 

“You were such a good girl tonight Kali.. I was very pleased.” 

Evelynn whispered sweet words into Akali’s ears as she continued to pleasure her toy. Her fingers moved slowly in a steady rhythm making sure that Akali wasn’t in any pain. Akali raised her hand to place it against Evelynn’s cheek and used the remainder of her strength to pull Evelynn in for a kiss. It was sloppy and messy but Akali didn’t really have any control of what her tongue was doing. She was just glad that Evelynn was matching her, keeping her tongue in check with long licks and tiny bites on Akali’s lower lip. Seeing that Akali was doing ok, Evelynn started to move fast with her fingers reaching deeper inside. A louder moan escaped from Akali and this time it was ok to be louder because there was music blasting right above them. Her hand grabbed onto Evelynn’s sleeve tugging on it a bit as she felt another orgasm starting to form. Her breath became hitched and the pressure in her groin grew steadily. 

“Go on my sweet Kali. Cum for me~” 

Right on cue Akali’s back arched and her folds clamped down one last time onto Evelynn’s fingers. A rush of fluids came coating Evelynn’s fingers which she had Akali happily lick clean. Her mind was now completely blank and was on the verge of passing out but Evelynn kept her alert and talking. She handed her a bottle of water and then asked,

“How are we feeling Kali? Still alive??” 

“F..F...Fuck.. you…” 

That was all Akali managed to say between her labored breaths as she tried to recollect herself. She could barely open the bottle of water that was handed to her but somehow managed through the power of thirst. Her mind was still dancing as fast her heart was going until she was suddenly surprised by a hand to her face. Evelynn cupped Akali’s chin and had her look up at her as she spoke.

“You did well dear. Since you did so well I acknowledge your victory of our bet. Be ready to claim your prize later.” 

Evelynn sealed the distance between the two with a kiss pressing her lush lips against Akali’s dry shaky ones. The kiss seemed to have an almost instant calming effect on her as she began to relax a little more. She wrapped her arms around Evelynn’s slim waist wanting to kiss and hold her more but the dominating temptress pushed her back a little. 

“You can do that later. For now I have to get ready for my song. You know me, the villain.” 

Akali sighed and released her sadistic lover watching her straighten up her clothing a bit. As she turned to go get ready for the stage Akali called out to her.

“I would be careful before you go out there. You might wanna bring a wet floor sign.” 

Evelynn scoffed and gave her a look of disgust followed by a giggle at how ridiculous Akali was being. She blew her a kiss before closing the door leaving Akali to rest. Laying back, the biggest grin came upon her face as she began to think about what she would do to Evelynn when they got back to their hotel room. 


End file.
